Pase de odiarte ha amarte
by Tory Perez
Summary: Corey es un chico popular amado por todas las chicas menos una Laney ella lo odia y es la única que le gusta realmente pero también es la mejor amiga de Cassidy a la que no puede dejar fácilmente pero el destino y un trato cambiara sus sentimientos y todo comenzó por un beso en el castigo... 100% Corney.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **Hola chicos aquí mi nueva historia espero que les guste.**

 **Narra Laney.**

Era una mañana muy hermosa y yo me estaba vistiendo para ir a la preparatoria, tengo 16 de edad pero soy algo baja voy en la sección B salón 5 hay aproximadamente 8 salones por sección. Termine de vestirme y baje a desayunar pero como se me hacía tarde y el autobús no tardaba en llegar así que tome unas galletas y Salí de la casa para cruzar a la parada que estaba desierta, un minuto más tarde llego el autobús.

10 minutos más tarde llegue a la preparatoria de peaciville, al llegar al salón vi a mi amiga Cassidy, ella es una chica rubia, ojos mil piel clara muy linda.

-Hola Cass ¿Cómo estás?-Pregunté sentando me en el pupitre que estaba al lado.

-bien, oye ya te enteraste-Me pregunte y busque en mi memoria de que alguien me contara algo recientemente y no hubo resultado.

-No ¿Cuál es el nuevo rumor?-Pregunté sin importancia ya que solo le preguntaba por qué a ella si le importa.

-A Corey Riffin lo cambiaron a nuestro salón hoy-Dijo y yo me sorprendí, Corey es un chico muy popular y muy amado por las chicas ha tenido novias por monto la verdad es un promiscuo que lo único bueno que ha hecho es romper corazones pero yo no caigo en esa trampa de chico guapo.

-Y ahora que otro profesor lo odia-Dije.

-No importa, lo que importa es que el chico más guapo estará en nuestro salón-Dijo algo que no creo de Cassidy.

-No me importa, ese patán en salón, Cassidy él es un don juan y se acuesta con las chicas que le hacen caso pero yo no caeré en esa trampa de chico guapo-Dije muy irritada por lo que dijo Cassidy.

-Es cierto a ti te gusta Yostin el poeta y chico muy indigente-Punto para Cassidy.

-Si pero no tiene sentido, él es perfecto y yo soy una chica que lo único lindo que tiene son sus ojos-Dije siendo sincera, vamos que chico va a querer a un chica casi plana, con cara de niña y bajita pero mis ojos tienen una hermosa forma y como son de un color verde muy intenso los hacen perfectos.

-No digas eso Laney, eres muy linda solo tienes que buscar la forma de brillar. – dijo Cassidy.

Seguimos hablando cuando llego Corey al salón y se acercó a nosotras he de admitir que es lindo y claro con esa cara de niño y eso ojos gigantesco azules las chicas se les resbalan.

-Hola hermosa me puedo sentar a tu lado-Dijo al estar cerca y que se cree ese tipo llamando me hermosa como si fuera muy amigo mío.

-No lo siento y mi nombre es Laney no hermosa-Le dije de forma fría.

-igual me sentare ahí, pregunté por cortesía-Primer defecto arrogancia.

-Oye Corey ¿almorzarías con nosotras?-Preguntó Cassidy a Corey y me molesto no por invitarlo si no por incluirme.

-Claro- y para colmo aceptar.

-Cassidy ¿Por qué lo invitaste?-Pregunté en voz baja para que él no me escuchara.

-Quiero una oportunidad con el-Dijo Cassidy y yo estaba a punto de estallar por la estupidez que estaba diciendo acaso se le olvida que intentara acostarse con ella.

-una oportunidad, la única oportunidad que veo es la que tú le das para enamorarte y acostarse contigo y luego ir con la siguiente-le dije.

-Quien sabe tal vez se enamore de mí-Dijo ella.

-Si claro, solo tu sueñas eso-Le dije y la clase comenzó ya que había llegado le profesor.

 **En la hora del almuerzo**.

Estábamos almorzando Cassidy y yo en la cafetería cuando se acero Corey con una bandeja de pana que mientras más cerca lo tengo más me choca.

-¿Me puedo sentar?-Preguntó.

-Para que preguntas si ella te invito a sentarte con nosotras-Le dije con impaciencia.

-Claro-Respondió sentándose y Cassidy se le puso al lado.

-Oye guapo ¿Qué hacer mañana?-Preguntó Cassidy a Corey.

-Nada, que tal si salimos al cine-Dijo tomando la delantera.

-¿Cuál es el plan Corey? Salir con mi amiga mañana y el jueves hacer como si no te hablo-pregunté directamente.

-No, realmente quiero salir con ella y ver que resulta-Ok esa respuesta no me la esperabas.

-A quien quieres engañar-Ok este chico a mí no me engaña.

\- a nadie y ya deja de pregunta es fastidioso y te quita la belleza-Dijo y yo solo comencé a comer para terminar dándole por su ego.

De repente siento que me lanzaron algo y al levantar la vista que tenía puesta en mi comida, veo que fue Corey que me lanzo una cucharada de arroz y yo no me quede de brazos cruzados así que tome mi malteada y se la vertí en su cabeza para que el luego me lanzara comida y para colmo un estúpido grito "Guerra de comida" haciendo que los demás empezaran a arrojarse comida unos a otros, hasta que llego el sub director.

-Muy bien ¿Quién fue?-Preguntó y yo alcé la mano para que no castigaran a nadie más.

-Fui yo sub directo en modo de defensa porque Corey me lazo hago de su comida-Dije y Corey se puso a mi lado.

-Es cierto sub directo- dijo y yo me sorprendí porque él estaba admitiendo su culpa.

\- bueno como son responsable no los voy a castigar toda la semana solo les pediré que después de clases limpien la cafetería-Dijo el subdirector lo cual sorprendió a todos.

-si sub director-Dije al unísono con Riffin.

El subdirector salió yo todos se sentaron y yo Salí para ir al baño a limpiarme la comida y al salir de la cafetería vi a Corey a mi lado.

-Baya Laney ahora pasaremos la tarde juntos-Dijo él.

-Solo me delate porque después de clase me quedo a Limpiar y por eso el sub director no nos castigó como generalmente lo hace-Le dije furiosa pero controlada.

-Entonces también me uniré para ayudar a Limpiar-Dijo y yo solo intentaba no abofetearlo.

-Mira Riffin, no sé qué tramas y no me importa pero te diré que si lastimas a Cassidy o intentas pasarte conmigo porque te crees la gran cosa y te prometo que te voy a dejar en el hospital-Dije y camine un poco-Por cierto mantente lejos de mí porque no voy hacer un más del montón-Finalice y fui al baño me lave el cabello y Salí de baño para terminar encontrando me con Yostins Long el chico poeta de hermosos ojos marrones, cabellera negra y piel clara.

-Hola Yostin- Salude nerviosa.

-Hola Laney, me entere de la guerra de comida- dijo y un pequeño dato importante de él es de descendencia británica en otras palabras la educación lo define.

-A sí, es que fue un accidente-le Dije y el me regalo un tierna sonrisa que me hizo sonrojarme, Diablos ¿Por qué me gusta tanto?

-Creo que eso te hizo más interesante Laney, te gustaría, no sé ¿ir al cine conmigo? Como en una cita-Dijo y yo estaba dando volteretas en mi cabeza, me está invitando a Salir.

-Claro-Dije y el me sonrío.

-Claro, te parece bien este sábado- afirme- bueno entonces no vemos este sábado en la entrada del cine a la cinco-Dijo.

-Me parece bien, entonces hasta el sábado-Dije y el tomo mi mano para luego depositar un beso en ella.

-Hasta el sábado-Dijo y luego se fue.

Apenas lo perdí de vista comencé a salta de la emoción y por desgracia Riffin apareció creo que me está acosando.

-Baya creo que cupido está en el aire –por qué le encanta arruinarme el momento.

-Te dije que te alejaras de mí-Dije.

-¿Por qué eres así?-Pregunto.

-Así trato a los patanes que les gusta pasarse de listo y sabes mientras más tiempo estoy contigo menos te soporto-Dije y le metí un puño en el estómago.

-¿Por qué me odias?-Me pregunto mientras lloraba por el dolor.

Fui a mi casillero tome los libros de la clase que recién iba a comenzar y al cerrar el casillero callo una hoja que tenía algo escrito y comencé a leer.

-Tus ojos verdes tiene la perfección, tu rostro es de un ángel y tu figura de una bailarina perfecta y todo te hace ser más perfecta de lo que eres-Sonreí por lo escrito pero se desvaneció cuando leí el final- Eres hermosa lástima que jamás veras a el idiota que lo escribió Firma: Corey.

-Ok es oficial es un patán y lo odio- Dije arrugando la hoja para luego botarla en la basura e ir al salón.

 **Continuara.**

 **Hola chicos espero les guste mi nueva historia inspirada en la película *La cruda verdad* y que les guste tanto como a mi…**

 **Adiós…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Narra Laney.**

Las clases pasaron rápido y aburridas, hasta que en la tarde yo me encontraba limpiando la cafetería con Corey Riffin y claro le podía decir que se fuera pero él sub director no lo dejaría salir y para mi mala suerte solo había unos profesores y el sub director que estaba en otro lugar de esta instalación tan grande.

-Riffin ya vengo voy al armario del conserje para traer el trapeador y otras cosas-Le dije y fui al armario.

El armario del conserje quedaba cerca de los baños era un cuarto pequeño pero podían caber hasta cuatro personas tres si una de ella es gorda y todas las cosas estaba muy bien acomodadas en sus estantes, Al llegar entra a ese pequeño cuarto y mientras buscabas las cosas alguien entro y cuando vi de quien se trataba fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué haces aquí Riffin?-Pregunte y él se acercó a mi acorralándome contra la pared y poniendo su mano izquierda en la pared arriba de mi hombro.

-Nada solo quería saber ¿Por qué me odias?-Preguntó el condenado acercando se a mí y comprendí que mejor respondo para no recurrir a la violencia además no quería más castigo.

-Se llama Luisa una chica linda ex novia tú ya y mi mejor amiga de la cual no sé nada por tu culpa y sabes desde ese momento peor me caes pésimo y más con tu reputación me caes como si fueras un elefante –Die y el solo me miro unos minutos hasta que hablo.

-Sabes esta situación se volvió aburrida y poco interesante-Dijo y no me dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando sus labios estaban sobres los mío, levanté la mano para abofetearlo pero el, la tomo por la muñeca bajándola con fuerza.

Intentaba zafarme de ese beso pero mientras más lo intentaba el más se acerba y no sé por qué pero le empecé a corresponder pose mis manos sobre su cuello y el me tomo por la cintura haciendo el beso más intenso.

Cuando nos separamos recobre la postura dando le un bofetón con todas mis fuerzas dejando le él cachete rojo y con mi mano marca-Vuelve hacerlo y terminaras sin dientes-Dije saliendo de ese lugar volví a la cafetería y barrí rápidamente y luego limpie las mesas y deje a Corey con el resto.

 **Narra Corey.**

Estaba aún en el armario del conserje y aun me dolía la bofetada que Laney me dio la verdad eso no me lo esperaba, volví a la cafetería y Laney prácticamente había terminado de limpia todo y mejo pequeños trabajos que terminar y se fue.

Cuando termine tome mis cosas y me fui del lugar en el camino me acorde del beso si soy sincero es el mejor beso que he sentido, Diablos esa chica me volvió loco pero me odia, es la única chica que realmente me otra y yo estúpidamente lo arruine ya que además de invitar a su amiga al cine, la bese después de parecer un acosador esas cosas me sirven con las chicas difíciles pero ella es diferente y mejor cumplo con su amiga o si no me volverá a abofetear o mandar me al hospital así que las cosas con Penn acaban aquí.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Me desperté temprano e hice mi rutina de siempre que concluye cuando llego al instituto y al entra mis mejillas estaban algo rojas al ver a Laney hablando con Cassidy. Camine a mi asiento por desgracia de mi decisión al lado de ella y Cassidy me noto.

-Hola Corey oye lo de hoy sigue en pie-me preguntó y su amiga junto con Cassidy me veían, Cassidy con ojos de ilusión y Laney con la mirada que me decía: "Lastimas y te mataré"

-Claro Cassidy después de clases-Dije sonriendo.

Al salir de la clase vi a Laney charlando con Yostin, no se me necesita ser cupido para saber que a ella le gusta , claro la única chica que no cae le gusta un poeta de descendencia británica y para colmo paso un año en parís la ciudad del romance.

La vi terminar de y fui hacia ella.

-Vaya una pelirroja se enamoró-Dije y ella volteo con una mirada fría.

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó.

-Nada oye ese Yostin sí que te mira-Dije y ella se sonrojo, se ve linda así.

-Si vienes a burlarte mejor llama a un hospital-Dijo levantó la mano.

-No solo vine a ver si puedo hacer una tregua contigo-Dije y ella bajo la mano.

-¿Cuál es el truco?-Preguntó acaso nunca baja la guardia.

-Fácil me dejas ayudarte a conquistar a Yostin y su resulta me dejaras ser tu amigo y no me golpearas tanto pero si fracaso te dejo que me envíes al hospital-Dile y ella se quedó un momento pensativa pero luego respondió.

-Acepto y una pregunta está incluido el cambio de look ¿cierto?-Pregunto y desearía que no porque así es perfecta.

-Sí y tienes suerte que al tener una hermana y una madre modelo se dé eso-Dije y ella se quedó sorprendida.

-Bien empezamos mañana-Dijo y me acorde de mi cita con Cassidy.

 **En la tarde.**

Ya eran las dos de la tarde y las clase se habían termina, yo me encontraba en la entrada esperando a Cassidy que según me dijo Laney estaba en el baño arreglándose, para ser amiga de Laney es muy preocupada de su aspecto. De repente llega Laney.

-Ya viene Cassidy-Dijo.

-Bien he salido con unas chicas que se tardan mucho más tiempo-Dije y Laney soltó una sonrisa, espera la hice sonreír.

-Yo lo suponía de hecho esta es la primera vez que Cassidy sale con un chico popular por eso quiero verse bien bueno más de lo que ya se ve-Dijo y yo me quede hipnotizando en sus ojos, ok antes me atraía por su físico y ahora la cosa es diferente.

-Entonces mejor hago que se la pase muy bien-Dijo.

-Claro porque ya sabes lo que te pasara si la lastimas-Dijo.

-oye tenemos un trasto-Dije.

-Mi amiga no aplica en él-Punto para ella.

-Punto para ti-Dije y en eso llego Cassidy he de admitir que se veía fantástica, usaba unos jeans ajustados, una blusa ceñida al cuerpo con un escote en V y su cabellera rubia caía suave mente sobre sus hombros y un maquillaje sencillo (nota: Cassidy se cambió en el baño la blusa?

-Wau Cassidy-Dije.

-Bueno yo me voy suerte en su cita tortolos-Dijo Laney y se fue corriendo.

-Bueno señorita Cassidy nos vamos-Dijo tomando la de la mano provocándole un ligero sonrojo.

\- Claro-Respondió ella.

Al salir de ahí nos fuimos al cine donde vimos una película romántica que me aburrió a más no poder y Cassidy parecía una niña pequeña viendo unos cachorritos en una tienda de mascotas pero se veía adorable, al salir fuimos a comer unos helado y a caminar al parque para conocernos mejor.

-¿Qué animal te gusta?-Me preguntó

-Los perro pero también me gustan los gatos y a ¿ti?-Pregunte.

-igual y también los conejos oye te vi hablando con Laney-Dijo.

A sí bueno simplemente hablamos de cosas triviales-Dije normal.

-Te cuento un secreto claro no le digas que te dije –afirme- antes de que tuvieras esa reputación de don juan Laney quería conocerte claro luego con tu reputación ella se olvidó de eso y termino conociendo a Yostin incluso se enamoró por un poema que él le envió conmigo-Dijo y yo me sorprendí.

-Ya decía que no me odiaba tanto-Dije.

-Sí, Laney puedo llegar hacer un poco cascarrabias pero por dentro es más dulce que la miel y tierna como ver una niña en una tienda de dulces solo se tiene que saber cómo llegar a ella-Dijo y yo solo me quede pensativo.

Comenzamos a caminar a mitad de camino ella se dobló un tobillo y tuve que cargarla la verdad no pesaba mucho, hasta que llegamos a su casa y la baje.

-Oye Cassidy me divertí contigo ¿Quiere tener una segunda cita?-Le pregunte la verdad jamás había hecho algo así.

-Claro-Dijo y yo sonreí.

-Buera será este sábado-Dije.

-Claro, bueno mejor entro hablamos mañana-Dijo y yo afirme.

-Claro adiós-Dije

-Adiós.

Yo comencé a caminar para irme a mi casa y me encontré con Laney que tenía unas cuantas bolsas.

-Hola Laney-Dije y ella saludo.

-¿Cómo les fue?-Preguntó.

-Bien tenemos una segunda cita-Dije y a ella se le cayó una bolsa.

-jeje, perdón están lago pesadas las bosas-Tome las bolsas para ayudarla- y enserio le pediste otra cita-Dijo en duda.

-Sí, oye te dije que me lo iba a tomar enserio-Dije.

-Ahora si te creo oye y ya sabes cómo vas hacer para ayudarme –Me preguntó.

-Si ya lo planee todo para ayudar té con tu cita-Dije.

-Primero sé que estaba en ese momento pero como sabes que tengo una cita con él-Me preguntó.

-Es que los escuche hablar sin querer-Dije y ella no me pego por nuestro trato pero por su mirada sentía que me enterraban una aguja, su mirada es penetrante.

-Me estas acosando porque siempre te ceo y ahora escuchas mis conversaciones.-Dijo.

-Claro que no- dije y continuamos nuestro camino hasta que llegamos a su casa y me despedí.

 **Continuara.**

 **Hola chicos segundo gran capitulo espero les guste.**

 **Adióss….**


	3. Chapter 3 Cambios, citas y besos

**Capítulo 3**

 _Narra Laney._

 _Era una mañana muy fría con intenciones de llover pero eso no me preocupo, me vestí y baje a desayunar, aun trato de sacarme la idea de que estaré con Riffin la tarde y aun no logro olvidarme de aquel beso que él me robo y por más que odie eso fue mi primer beso, la verdad acepte el trato porque sé que él me puede ayudar a llamar la atención de Yostin._

 _Tome mis cosas y salí a la parada del bus que estaba cruzando la calle, Después de esperar un rato llego el bus y subí para sentarme en uno de los asiento y esperar diez minutos hasta llegar a la preparatoria, llegue a la preparatoria y me dirige al salón en donde enfoque mi mirada en mi amiga Cassidy._

 _-Hola Cass- La salude cuando ya estaba a pocos centímetros de su asiento._

 _-Hola Laney-Dijo suspirante._

 _-un pajarito me contó que tendrás una segunda cita con Corey-Dije sentándome._

 _-Sí, creo que Corey quiere un poco de mi-Dijo feliz._

 _-Si tú lo dices está bien para mí-Dije._

 _-Laney como tu mejor amiga, se cuándo algo te molesta y esa molestia tiene nombre que empieza con C-Dijo._

 _-¿Por qué lo dices?-Pregunté por confusión._

 _-Uno: desde ayer esta algo distraída y dos: cada vez que vez a Corey tu ojos muestran un sentimiento de odio mezclado con otro y sabías que cuando eso pasa tus ojos se ven más claros-Dijo y yo me quede con la duda de contarle lo que paso hace dos día._

 _-Si te lo digo no me matara…Me interrumpió._

 _-Te beso ¿cierto?- ¡Diablos! Vaya pregunta que me saco._

 _-En el castigo, en el armario del conserje me acorralo contra la pared y me lo robo antes que pudiera reaccionar-Dije y Cassidy solo sonrío._

 _-Solo esas cosas te pasan a ti y para colmo tu primer beso-Dijo riendo._

 _-Baja la voz si Corey se entera su ego subirá y eso es lo que no quiero-Dije y en eso llego Corey._

 _-Hola linda y hola Laney-Dijo al estar cerca de nosotras._

 _-Hola-Dije con Cass al mismo tiempo._

 _-Por cierto es raro que ustedes dos no peleen-Dijo Cassidy y yo golpee a Corey._

 _-Hay tienes la respuesta-Dije._

 _-Laney ¿Por qué me odias?-Pregunto Corey con Sarcasmo y dolor._

 _-No lo hago, solo me divierto-Dije sonriendo acaso soy tan mala._

 _Las clases continuaron normalmente y a la hora de la salida me entraba en la entrada cuando apareció Corey._

 _-Hola Laney, lista para tu cambio-Me preguntó._

 _-Con qué dinero-Pregunte yo._

 _-Mi padres son ricos me dan mucho dinero más la tarjeta de crédito-Dijo y yo sonreí._

 _-Bueno vámonos-Die y nos fuimos al centro comercial._

 _ **En el camino.**_

 _-Laney toma nota-me dijo y yo sé a lo que se refiere._

 _-Muy bien-Dije._

 _-Sabemos que Yostin es un chico romántico entonces actúa tierna y más con los gesto del rostro, sabe que eres algo ruda entonces simplemente no lo de muestres tanto mucho y por ultimo tu educación debe ser impecable, solo habla moderado y siempre di por favor y gracias y antes de que se me olvide has una sonrisa pequeña y solo cuando estés muy feliz as una sonrisa amplia si carcajadas fuertes-Dijo él._

 _Llegamos al centro y entramos a la tienda donde había muchas cosas demasiadas diría yo._

 _-Muy bien ¿por dónde comenzamos?-Pregunté._

 _-Fácil compramos algunas faldas, algunas blusas que se ajusten a tu figura, Jeans ajustados y algo que es muy cierto es que los tacones hacen ver a las chicas muy femeninas-Dijo y yo me quede en shock de saber tanto._

 _-Está bien pero debes saber que odio las faldas-Dije y el solo sonrío._

 _Minutos más tarde ya teníamos algunos atuendos y me estaba probando en los vestidores el último atuendo que según Corey es el que mejor se me vería._

 _Fin de la narración de Laney…Narra Corey._

 _Me encontraba esperando a Laney cuando de repente salió de vestidor usando una falda rosa pálido que llegaba hasta las rodillas, una blusa blanca con una rosa como estampado, con escote en v y unos tacones negros, se ve hermosa más de lo que es cosa que yo creía algo imposible._

 _-te vez bien-Dije y ella sonríe_

 _Compramos todos y luego sería su cabello aunque para mí así se ve bien pero el asunto es que la opinión que importa es la de yostin._

 _-y ahora ¿Qué?-preguntó._

 _-veras Laney a los chicos les gusta las chicas con el cabello más debajo de los hombros y así se te hace más fácil juguetear con él cosa que para nosotros los chicos es sensual- Dije y ella comprendió._

 _-Iremos al salón de belleza ¿cierto?-Preguntó._

 _-Si-Respondí._

 _Ahí Laney y yo entramos al salón y le dije a la señorita que nos atendió lo que tenía que hacer y cuando Laney salió se veía como si una rosa junto a una orquídea la hubiese formado, Su cabello llegaba a mitad de la espalda cayendo en ondas y le bajaron un poco la intensidad a su cabello rojizo._

 _-Te vez bien, te aseguro que Yostin barbarea por ti-Dije y ella sonrío._

 _-Gracias-Dijo ella._

 _-Bueno que tal si comemos un helado antes de irnos-Dijo y ella afirmo en silencio._

 _Ella y yo fuimos a la heladería, ella pidió un helado de chocolate con vainilla igual yo y de camino a su casa estábamos charlando._

 _-veo que prestaste atención-Dije._

 _-Vale la pena además es mi primera cita para ser sincera-Dijo._

 _-Espera si esa es tu primera cita me imagino que el beso que te di fue el primero ¿cierto?-Pregunté y ella se sonrojo._

 _-Por desgracia si-Dijo._

 _-Hay linda que suerte que tienes que yo te haya dado tu primer beso-Dije y ella me tiro el helado en la cara._

 _-Estábamos bien, gracias por arruinar el momento-Dijo tomando las cosas y se fue._

 _ ***El sábado***_

 _Había llegado el sábado yo me estaba vistiendo para salir con Cassidy ya que también quede en ayudar a su amiga y por suerte Cassidy que iría a las 4:30 a casa de su abuela._

 _ ***Con Laney (narrando)***_

 _Estaba en mi casa almorzando para luego ir a arreglar mi cuarto y también ver que me voy a poner, Corey y yo habíamos quedado en vernos antes él está empeñado en hacer bien su trabajo, termine de desayunar subí a mi cuarto y acomode mi cama para luego matarme a bañar, después de hacer todo eso me dispuse a buscar mi ropa, decidí por ponerme un pantalón ajustado negro con una blusa rosa pálido ajustada al cuerpo con escote en v y como adorno un collar con una flor negra y como calzado mis botas. Me arregle el cabello diciéndome por dejarlo suelto y colocando me un cintillo negro, tome mi suéter y baje, al ver qué hora era me di cuenta que Corey no tardaba en llegar._

 _Unos minutos más tarde llego Corey._

 _-Hola- dije y yo le hice una seña para que pasara._

 _\- y ahora ¿Qué planeaste?-Pregunté._

 _-Fácil usaras un auricular en tu oído y te diré lo que vas hacer y cómo van al cine tal vez te hable al final-Dijo tomando mi teléfono y poniendo unos audífonos para que no se me olvidara._

 _-Bueno mejor me voy casi es la hora y estoy a 10 minutos de mi cinta-Dije y ambos salimos él se fue un rato y yo llegue al cine donde Yostin me estaba esperando -Hola Yostin-Dije y él se me quedo viendo sonrojando._

 _-Hola Laney te ve preciosa-Dijo y yo me sonroje mostrando una pequeña sonrisa._

 _-Bueno ¿entramos?-pregunté dulcemente cosa que jamás creí que iba hacer._

 _Si-Dijo y me tomo de la mano._

 _ ***Después de la película***_

 _Iba caminado con Yostin a mi casa ya la película se había terminado y él se ofreció llevarme de vuelta a mi casa y justo en ese momento Corey me hablo por el audífono que tenía puesto en mi oído._

 _-aquí es-Le dije cuando llegamos._

 _-Me divertí y desearía que volviéramos a salir-Dijo._

 _-Cuando quieras-Dije y Corey me hablo diciendo "despídete"._

 _-Bueno adiós-Dijo Yostin antes que yo lo dijera y Corey me dijo que me mordiera los labios y jugueteara con mi cabello cuando me despidiera._

 _-Adiós-Dije mordí mis labios sensualmente y cuando di la vuelta jugué con mi cabellos camine unos pasos y antes de poder reaccionar Yostin me agarro el brazo diciendo "Espera Laney" me jalo hacía él y… y… me beso._

 _ **Continuara…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 _Yostin me estaba besando, su beso era suave y dulce yo había puesto mis manos alrededor de su cuello mientras él me tomaba por la cintura, hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire._

 _-Adiós Laney nos vemos el lunes- dijo Yostin y salió casi que corriendo hacia su casa._

 _\- Muy bien Laney ya tienes a tu chico-dijo Riffin._

 _\- sí, Gracias Corey- dije abrazándolo._

 _-Eso significa que somos amigos ¿cierto?- Pregunto._

 _-sí, tu cumpliste tu palabra-dije._

 _-bueno nos vemos el lunes-dijo._

 _-por cierto ¿Cómo te fue con Cassidy?- Pregunté._

 _-quedamos en una tercera cita y si resulta será mi novia-dijo._

 _\- si la lastimas a sabes que te pasara-dije._

 _-sí, lo sé-dijo._

 _\- bueno nos vemos el lunes-dije entrando a la casa._

 _-adiós-dijo._

 _ **El lunes.**_

 _Me desperté temprano y me fui a duchar para luego vestiré con unos jeans, una blusa negra con una rosa roja como estampado, una converses negras y mi cabello recogido dejando mi fleco del lado izquierdo de mi cara y unos zarcillos en forma de corazón tome mis cosas y me baje a la cocina para tomar unas galletas e irme._

 _Al llegar el autobús me percate que en el fondo estaba mi amiga Cassidy me acerque._

 _-Hola Cass- La salude cuando ya estaba a pocos centímetros de su asiento._

 _-Hola Laney ¿Cómo te en tu cita?-me Pregunto._

 _-increíble incluso me beso-Dije muy sonrojada._

 _-no puede ser-dijo._

 _\- y a ¿ti?- le pregunte._

 _-bien aunque siendo sincera creo que Corey no es mi tipo.-dijo y yo no me lo podía creer._

 _-pero si te gustaba_ _y ahora me dices que crees que no es_ _tu tipo-dije un tanto enojada._

 _-si pero vamos a tener una tercera cita espero que sea más romántico o no sé qué sea como dicen las chicas que sea seductor-dijo._

 _-bueno amiga espera veras-le dije._

 _-claro-dijo._

 _Llegamos a la preparatoria dirigiéndonos al salón y sobre mi pupitre había una rosa con una nota-_

 _-Amiga creo que debería leerlo-dijo Cassidy._

 _-claro-dije._ _Tome el sobre y la abrí para comenzar a leer-_ _tus ojos me cautivaron, tus labios me amarraron tus beso a mí me has cautivado-leí y la firma era de Yostin._

 _-qué lindo-dijo Cassidy._

 _-lo sé-dije Y vi la rosa en ese momento entró Corey._

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Hola chicas chicos por favor bajen las armas para matarme por no actualizar pero es que no había tenido interne por un tiempo mi teclado está dañado no le sirven todas las teclas…**_

 _ **Bueno adiós…**_


	5. Chapter 5 parejas incorrectas

**Capítulo 5**

-Hola linda y hola Laney-Dijo al entrar.

-Hola-Dije con Cass al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué estaban leyendo?- Preguntó.

\- Yostin le envió un poema a Laney- dijo Cassidy y Corey tomo la nota comenzando a leer.

\- he escrito Corey mejores-Dijo Corey en tono egocéntrico.

-claro que no – Dije y él se me queda viendo.

-claro que si, Cassidy este poema es para ti: Me pierdo en tus ojos cuándos los veo, viéndote a lo lejos otra cita quiero y tus labios en un dulce beso-Dijo y ¿Cómo diablos se le ocurrió eso?

-ok, tu ganas- dije.

-qué lindo-dijo Cassidy.

\- pero he de admitir que es u bueno- Dijo Corey.

-por primera vez leí algo tan bonito claro de él es el segundo- dije.

-si claro yo te dije uno mejor- Dijo Corey y yo me acorde de aquel poema.

\- no me acuerdo- mentí.

-espera ¿le enviaste un poema?-preguntó Cassidy.

-si- Dijo Corey.

-no- dije yo.

-claro que si no mientas-dijo.

-no miento ¿Por qué lo haría?-dije.

-por orgullo-dijeron Cassidy y Corey al unísono.

-no-dije.

-vaya que es terca-dijo Corey.

En eso llego el profesor y las clases continuaron normales normalmente aburridas, en la hora del almuerzo fui a la cafetería pero antes fui a mi casillero para guardar los libros usados y al cerrarlo callo una nota con algo escrito.

-nos vemos en la cafetería para almorzar juntos Firma: Yostin.-ley lo escrito y se me formo una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Hola Yostin- dije sentado me a su lado.

-Hola Laney oye tenemos que hablar sobre lo del sábado-me dijo.

-Claro soy toda oídos-dije.

-Bien este estuve pensando y quisiera saber si ¿Quiere ser mi novio?-Me preguntó sacando un collar muy lindo.

-Claro que si-dije muy contenta y Yostin me tomo de la cintura para luego besar me.

-bueno hermosa ¿qué tal si esta tarde vamos al parque?-me pregunto.

-Claro mi amor-dije y ambos nos sonrojamos botando una sonrisa.

Fin de la narración.

Laney y Yostin terminaron de almorzar y Laney fue a contar le la buena noticia a Corey que estaba en el salón.

-Hola Corey- dijo Laney.

-hey Laney, ¿Que cuentas?-preguntó Corey.

-pues ganaste el trato Yostin y yo somos novio-Dijo Laney y Corey se puso triste pero enseguida cambio su semblante a sonriente.

-Que bien felicidades-dijo Corey tratando se sonar normal.

-gracias bueno me voy con Cass para contarle-dijo Laney yéndose.

Narra Corey.

Me encontraba en el salón cuando Laney me contó que era novia de Yostin y me sentí extraño, esa sensación horrible que creí olvidar, me senté en el pupitre y unos minutos más tarde entraron los demás y el profesor estaba algo raro ya que solo escribía y no mandaba a callar a nadie y eso que el salón era una jungla, la clase termino y comencé a caminar a caminar por que no quería tomar el autobús aunque el tiempo estaba nublado pero no me importó.

En el camino comenzó a llover así que apresure mi paso y sin darme cuenta mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir y fue cuando me di cuenta que ella me gusta pero eso ya no tiene importancia porque ella ama a otro.

Al día siguiente.

Me desperté temprano e hice mi rutina siempre que culminaba al llegar a la preparatoria y me fui al salón donde estaban las chicas.

-Hola Linda, hola Laney-les dije a Laney y a Cassidy.

-hola dijeron ambas.

-oye cass ¿quieres ir al parque en la tarde?-le pregunté.

-claro, bueno Laney sigue contando-dije Cassidy al parecer estaba hablando de algo cuando yo llegue.

-así ,bueno fuimos al parque y ahí me llevo a una parte muy bonita y había un hermoso globo gigante que decía "Te amo Laney" y unas cosas para hacer un picnic- dijo Laney y por lo que decía sabía que se trataba de Yostin.

-Que tierno-Dijo Cassidy.

Yo al escuchar eso comencé a enviar varios mensajes y en eso comenzó la clase.

Después de clases.

Ya habíamos llegado al parque yo le pedí a cassidy que cerrara los ojos mientras la guiaba a un lugar, al llegar le dije que los abrieras.

Narra Cassidy.

Corey me pidió que abriera los ojos y al hacerlo vi una pancarta con flores y globos en forma de corazón y en la pancarta decía *Quieres ser mi novia *

-Sé que es algo imprevisto pero aceptas-dijo Corey arrodillado y con flores.

-Sí-dije y él se levantó para besarme.

 **Continuara….**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Narra Cassidy.

Corey me estaba besando, sus besos sabía al más dulce caramelo, tomo mi cintura para acercarme más a él y yo paso mi manos sobre su cuello, así duramos unos 3o segundos pero algo llamo oxigeno se hizo presente y nos tuvimos que separar.

-¿Qué tal si vamos al cine?-le preguntó.

-Claro mi amor-me dijo y yo le tome la mano.

Narra Corey.

Estaba con mi novia, la verdad le pedía que fuera mi novia porque ella me gusta pero a pesar de eso me enamore de su amiga y ahora la olvida con ella, Cassidy sea una chica increíble y linda y sé que vale la pena.

Después de la cita la acompañe a su casa y luego me fui a mi casa muy feliz.

Fin de la narración y Al día siguiente.

Los jóvenes se encontraban en la preparatoria en el área de la cafetería, estaban conversando mientras esperaban a que comenzara la segunda jornada de clase.

-Así que ustedes ya son novios-dijo Laney con duda.

-Sí, Corey me lo pidió ayer-dijo Cassidy.

-Pues felicidades-dijo Laney a la pareja que tenía en frente.

-Gracias- respondieron ellos.

-Bueno igual a ti y Yostin- Dijo Cassidy.

-Bueno ¿qué tal si tenemos una salida los cuatros?-preguntó Corey.

-Claro-dijeron ellos.

-Entonces salida los cuatros-reafirmo Corey.

Narra Laney.

Estoy en la cafetería con mi novio y mis amigos que ahora son pareja, cosa que yo me esperaba lo que no me esperaba era sentirme mal del estómago al recibir la noticia.

-Oye Laney te sientes bien te ves algo pálida-Dijo Cassidy.

-Sí, solo me maree de repente-dije lo más relajada.

-bien dijo Cassidy.

-Pero por si acaso tomate esta pastilla-dijo Yostin dando me una pastilla y agua.

-gracias mi amor.-dije y me toma lo que me dio.

Seguimos hablando hasta que entramo a clase y así continuo la jornada.

Fin de la narración y Un mes después.

Había pasado un mes las cosas bien con la parejas pero Corey se había distanciado ya casi no hablaba con Laney y eso la preocupaba pero no prestaba atención ya que él se portaba bien con Cassidy pero no hace mucho habían terminado por petición de ella, un día la pelirroja decidió salir al parque a caminar un rato, el día estaba lluvioso pero era simplemente perfecto y Laney quiso salir ya que en ese estado del ambiente era perfecto para pensar.

Caminaba por el parque sin rumbo porque mientras pensaba cualquier cosa de su vida hasta que se encontró con Corey.

-Hola Laney.-Dijo el al verla.

-Hola Corey- dijo Laney.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Corey.

-paseando y ¿Tú? Últimamente ya casi ni hablamos te has distanciado -dijo Laney.

-no me había dado cuenta-dijo Corey.

-Por qué lo haces era algo extraño antes no dejabas de seguir me y ahora te alejas de mi acaso ya te aburrí-dijo Laney.

-Claro que no-dijo Corey.

-Entonces ¿por qué te alejas?-preguntó Laney.

-no lo sé-Dijo Corey.

-¿Como que no lo sabes?-preguntó Laney.

-sí, digo no deja de preguntar me-dijo Corey un tanto Molesto.

-pero entonces que escondes-dijo Laney.

-No escondo nada-dijo Corey.

-Si lo haces di me qué te pasa Riffin- dijo Laney ya molesta.

-No importa-dijo Corey.

-Sí importa-dijo Laney.

-Que no importa-dijo Corey.

-Sí importa dime que es lo que pasa.-dijo Laney.

-Te amo Estúpida- dijo Corey y enseguida se puso las manos en la boca y Laney estaba petrificada ninguna palabra le salía.

-¿Qué?-fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-Si te amor ya contenta eso era lo que querías saber, me distancie por que se me hace insoportable verte con Yostin y saber que yo en tu vida era solo el chico popular y arrogante además te digo algo eres la primera chica que realmente me gusta que con solo un beso volvió mi mundo a la vida y tal vez antes ni te soportaba pero ahora eres la persona que más me importa-dijo Corey quien luego tomo a Laney por el brazo jalando la hacia él y terminar dando le un beso apasiona y Laney se quedó con los ojos muy abierto pero luego lo cerro y correspondió hasta que se separaron.

-Lo siento-dijo Corey yéndose del lugar y Laney no sabía que hacer así que decidió irse a su casa y espera que toda está locura pasara.

Laney al llegar a su casa se encontró con Yostin.

-Hola mi amor perdón por venir de imprevisto-Dijo Yostin.

-Sí, hola-dijo Laney y le hizo una señal para que entrara.

-Me imagino que tus padres no están-dijo Yostin.

-Están de viaje-dijo Laney.

-oye ¿qué tal si vamos al parque? Escuche que hay un lugar hermoso y más a esta hora-dijo Yostin.

-Yostin ¿Por qué te gusto?-soltó Laney.

-Porque era tierna, eres dulce, eres una de las pocas chicas que son femeninas y que tienen su propia personalidad y eres diferente-dijo Yostin.

-No soy tierna la verdad odio mostrarme así tampoco soy dulce más bien soy ruda y detesto fingir que soy femenina cuando la verdad odio los vestidos y faldas y pues si soy diferente porque siempre he sido yo y no la mentira que invente para que te fijaras en mi.-dijo Laney.

-entonces ¿Quién eres realmente?-Preguntó Yostin.

-Soy la chica que se enamoró de un idiota y no de ti-dijo Laney quien se quitó las extensiones en forma de ganchos.

Al día siguiente.

Laney está en la preparatoria hablando con Cassidy.

-Termine con Yostin- dijo Laney.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó ella.

-Es que me di cuenta que me gusta alguien más-dijo Laney.

-ya lo sabía-dijo Cassidy.

-Entonces dime ¿quién es? si te crees muy lista-dijo Laney.

-Fácil es Corey, quieras o no sabes que es verdad-dijo Cassidy.

-Tienes razón-Dijo Laney.

-Por cierto ahí viene-dijo Cassidy y Laney se puso roja y tomo un libro simulando leer para no hacer contacto visual con él.

-Hola chicas-dijo Corey sentándose al lado de Laney.

-Hola-dijo Cassidy y Laney solo hizo una seña en forma de saludo.

El joven saco su cuaderno y empezó a escribir mientras que Cassidy y Laney seguían hablando mientras esperaban el profesor, Corey arranco la hoja en la que había escrito y se la puso en pupitre de Laney sin que ella diera cuenta.

Laney vio la hoja y noto que Corey no estaba en su lugar así que la abrió

Para comenzar a leer.

-"Tenemos que hablar nos vemos en la cancha en el descanso".-Decía en la nota y Laney no podía buscar escusa ya que el profesor no llegaba y no faltaba mucho para el descanso.

El la hora del descanso.

Laney se fue del salón hacía la cancha sin decirle a Cassidy y al llegar ve a Corey sentando en las gradas.

-Laney teneos que hablar-dijo.

-Corey si es por lo de ayer mejor deja las cosas así.-Dijo Laney.

-Laney tú me gusta y entiendo que no quieras creerme pero sé que sentiste lo mismo que yo en ese beso-Dijo Corey.

-Corey yo no te creo ¿qué diablos quieres a mi cabeza? Cada vez más estoy confundida y todo por tu culpa-dijo Laney furiosa.

-No importa que te diga que me gustas, simplemente piensas es un juego-dijo Corey.

-Es que quieras que crea si haces parecer un juego-dijo Laney.

-Por primera vez le digo a alguien sobre mis sentimientos con toda mi seriedad-dijo Corey y Laney sabía que era verdad porque el rostro de Corey era totalmente serio.

-Corey ya no sé si creerte o no-dijo Laney bajando el rostro.

-Tal vez yo podría aclarar eso-dijo Corey tomando el mentón de Laney y dándole un beso.

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola chicos aquí está el capítulo de hoy espero les guste**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

Corey seguía besando a Laney, su beso era suave y tierno, haciendo que Laney se sorprendiera, ese beso era distinto a los demás, Sentían un cosquilleo en los labios y mariposas en el estómago.

-Corey, yo no sé qué decir-Dijo y Laney y después arranco a correr pero Corey la detuvo tomando la por el brazo.

-Laney sé que no puedo dar más prueba de que realmente me gustas, pero ten algo en claro que eres la primera-Dijo Corey soltando la y Laney comienza a caminar con la cabeza baja.

Narra Laney.

Caminaba fuera de la cancha pensando en que responder le a Corey, sé que dije que me gustaba pero la realidad no sé exactamente lo que siento, camine por todo el instituto pero me detuve al llegar al salón porque vi a Corey y la verdad no sé si entrar o irme y ya que no quiero ver a Corey tome mis cosas y salí de ahí.

Afuera comenzó a llover levemente y no sé por qué me dieron ganas de llorar y deje que aquella lágrimas gruesas y cristalinas salieran pero me di cuenta que mi llanto no era de tristeza si no de desesperación y confusión por mis sentimientos, seguí caminando y la lluvia cayó más fuerte y me apresure a llegar a mi casa.

Fin de la narración. Narración de Corey.

Estaba caminado hacia mi casa, Laney había salido antes de clases, entiendo que metí la pata y no sé qué me responderá Laney la verdad no me sorprendería que fuera un rotundo no, tal vez dude de que siento algo realmente por ella y no la culpo.

Camine tranquilamente por las hermosas calles de peaciville cuando vi a Laney sentada en una banca empapada por la lluvia se veía hermosa pero su mirada era distante incluso no se percató de mi presencia, decidí no decir ni hacer nada y continuar mi camino pero ella se levantó de la banca y comenzó a caminar y yo decidí apresurar el paso y llegar a mi casa.

Al llegar subí a mi cuarto tome mis audífonos y mi teléfono, me los puse poniendo la primera canción que tenía y sin poderlo evitar tome mi cuaderno y comencé a escribir una canción.

Fin de la narración.

Laney narra.

Me retrase en llegar a mi casa porque me senté en una banca de la calle aunque estuviese lloviendo y me dispuse a pensar en lo que estaba pasando entonces decidí no cree en Corey, él tal vez juegue conmigo y ya tengo suficiente con que me guste y que caí en sus encantos pero no le daré el gusto de ser otra más del motón.

Llegue a mi casa y subí a mi cuarto lo primero que se me ocurrió hacer fue la tarea pero como era tan fácil ya la había hecho entonces decidí ponerme mi pijama e irme a dormir.

Al día siguiente.

Me desperté temprano con pesadez de mi cama y fui directo a la ducha para darme un rico baño caliente, al salir de la ducha me comencé a vestir está vez me puse algo diferente, traía puestos unos shorts negros, una camisa negra que caía de un hombro unas converses negras, unos guantes sin dedo morados y mi cabello lo alise lo más que pude haciendo que mi pollina cayera perfectamente sobre mi ojo, me puse una sobran y un delineador negro y rojo en mis labios y un par de aretes que era un corazón negro.

Ya lista me tome mis cosas y me fui a la preparatoria todo se me quedaron viendo y cuando llegue a mi salón me senté en mi lugar encontrando me con Cassidy.

-Hola Laney- Dijo un poco sorprendida por mi aspecto.

-Hola Cass-Dije.

-Te vez increíble ese estilo te luce-Dijo Cassidy.

-Gracias-Dije y en eso entro Corey y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Narra Corey.

Entre al salón y me fije en Laney, hoy vino diferente y realmente se ve hermosa, sin poderlo evitar me sonroje mucho, era tan notorio que decidí no sentarme a su lado si no atrás de ella para que no me notara, las clases continuaron normales entre Laney y yo hubo una que otra mirada pero ni una sola palabra.

Terminaron las clases y yo salí de la preparatoria al parque para poder relajarme un poco, al llagar me vi a Laney en una banca cerca de la laguna y cuando vi a un chico con una guitarra, le di un par de billetes para que me la prestara unos minutos y apenas la tome comencé a tocarla llamando la atención de Laney.

No puedes deshacer.

Lo que siento por ti.

Ni tampoco expresar bien.

Lo que haría yo por ti.

Y cada día esté juego

Del dolor voy a jugar.

Por qué conmigo ya.

No estás la realidad

Me hace mal de verdad.

Pero contigo a mi lado

Yo seguiré luchando

En la batalla del bien

Contra el mal toma.

Mi mano y ven.

Al bailar me siento bien.

A tu lado yo estaré

Nuestro amor siempre es así

Cuando caminad junto

A mi Laney

Vamos juntos a brillar.

Termine de cantar y Laney estaba muy sonrojada entonces me acerque a ella.

-Compuse está canción pensando en ti-Dije.

-Corey yo...La interrumpí.

-Sé que soy un idiota y un don Juan pero quitare eso defectos de mi porque realmente me gustas y no te voy pedir una respuesta ya que no valgo la pena-Dije y comencé a caminar.

Fin de la Narración.

Corey comenzó a caminar y Laney.

-"a quien engaño el me gusta"-Pensó Laney y comenzó a correr ya que Corey iba lejos-¡Corey!- grito una vez- ¡Corey!-Grito una segunda vez-¡Corey espera!-Grito una tercera vez y él se detuvo.

Laney llego hacia Corey y él estaba en un estado sorprendido.

-Tú también me gusta-Dijo Laney y poniéndose en puntilla lo beso haciendo que Corey abriera los ojos como platos pero en un segundo los cerro y correspondió y al separarse.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Preguntó Corey.

-Enserio sabes que si-Dijo Laney y se dieron un corto beso.

-Te amo-Dijo Corey.

-Yo también-Dijo Laney- Gracias a todos por venir.

 **Fin.**

 **Hola chicos & chicas este es el final del fic y mañana estrenare mi nuevo pero ultimo fic del 2015 además mi hermana Valentina les envía saludo y que pronto subirá los capítulos de su historia y lo mismo con mi amiga Lena que también es** **t** **a preparando los capítulos de su fic**

 **Adiosss….**


End file.
